Gold Rush
In Act III, upon leaving the New Narakort Inn following the banquet, the witcher is accosted by a young boy who tells him that the bank is being robbed and that Velerad has sent for him. So begins Gold Rush. Walkthrough After leaving the posh reception in Act III, a child will inform you about a robbery in progress in the Vivaldi and Sons Bank - this marks the beginning of the quest. Follow the little boy to the Trade Quarter (if you managed to elude him long enough to leave the Trade Quarter in the first place) and towards Vivaldi and Sons Bank. There is a large crowd in front of the bank / out back of the town hall and Velerad is among them. Speak with Velerad. He will tell you about the situation, and depending on which path you choose, how to enter the bank. :Scoia'tael path: If you choose to help Yaevinn or to try to work alone, you can enter the bank via the warehouse adjacent to the town hall. Velerad will give you the key. Once inside, kill the fleders and proceed to the second floor, where more fleders await. Go through the door to the upper floor of the Town Hall. From there, go downstairs and into the bank (the door at the bottom of the stairs). Once inside the bank proper, and if you have completed Echoes of Yesterday, you will have a short chat with Ren Grouver who'll tell you that he is not a good negotiator, and to proceed to the basement and speak with Yaevinn. Otherwise, no one really speaks with you and you have to guess that proceeding to the basement is the next step. You'll get one last chance change your mind when you find Yaevinn, but this is the Scoia'tael path description so you'll stick with him. This means killing off a few kikimora blocking his means of escape. or :Order path: If you choose to help Siegfried, you'll enter through the town hall and meet him inside where he'll basically tell you to kill the elves. You can argue, but if you want to stick with the Order, you'll be forced to kill the elves. Yaevinn, however, will manage to get away and come back to say some nasty things to you later. or :Witcher / neutral path: If you choose to work alone, you can try all you want, but you'll have to choose a side. I don't think you can get away with not helping either side, but perhaps it's possible. No matter how the plot unfolds, Yaevinn makes a getaway and goes into hiding. This concludes the quest. If you need to find Yaevinn from this stage on, he will be at Vivaldi's house, but if you did not side with him, there isn't much point. Notes * At the end of this quest, it would seem that the easiest way out of the sewers would be via teleporter in the elven ruins (you're nearly there anyway), but mysteriously that teleporter is not active for this quest. It is active before the quest, and again after, but not during. You are forced to go back through the sewers to exit. * Additionally, if you choose the Order path, you must return to the bank (from the outside) after completing the quest to alert Velerad of this fact. If you don't, he'll just stand there indefinitely. For the Scoia'tael and neutral paths, this does not occur. He returns to the guardhouse on his own. * It seems that this quest trigger actually requires both completion of the banquet and talking to Siegfried, possibly both talking to Siegfried and making a choice about the elven unit in the cemetery in Six Feet Under (started by talking to Siegfried). If you do not talk to Siegfried at all after starting Act III, you can complete the reception and then do many other things without this triggering, even if you go in and out of the Trade District frequently over several days of game time. The boy will then come for you soon after you finally do talk to Siegfried. Doing the sewer rescue quest for Yaevinn is another trigger, even if you don't talk to Siegfried. * Depending on the path you choose the phases will differ from what is shown below. Phases The Bank Robbery Some kid ran up to me and told em Vivaldi's bank in the Trade Quarter is being robbed. I should take a closer look. Someone is robbing Vivaldi's bank. I should see what's going on. Siegfried I should find Siegfried, decide what to do about the bank robbery. I should speak to Siegfried. Helping Siegfried I need to pull Siegfried out of the bank. The bold knight decided to launch an attack on his own. I have to get Siegfried out of the bank. The Operation Siegfried is waiting for me by the bank. We're going in on my signal. I should join Siegfried by the bank and enter the building with him. Entering / Entering Through Town Hall :Help Yaevinn:I've decided to enter the bank through the back door. I need to pass through the warehouse and use the link on the upper floor. I'll enter the bank through the warehouse. or :Foil Yaevinn:Siegfreid and I decided to enter the bank the back way, through town hall. We're going in to the bank through the back! Through town hall! The Tunnel / Failed Negotiations :Help Yaevinn:I met Grouver, the same guy I helped "retrieve the artwork". I should have known it was about tunneling through to the bank. I should talk to Yaevinn - they say he's downstairs. I should talk to Yaevinn. He's downstairs. or :Foil Yaevinn:Hmmm, Siegfried isn't really willing to negotiate. All right, we'll have to do it his way. I'll follow him into the bank. It's decided. The elven terrorists must die. The Choice / The Vault :Help Yaevinn:I spoke with Yaevinn... I need to decide whether to side with him and his Scoia'tael fighters or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. I should decide whether to side with the Scoia'tael or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. or :Foil Yaevinn:I must descend to the vault. I'm sure to find the elven leader there. I must descend and find the leader of the elves. Monsters I promised to help Yaevinn get through the sewers. I must clear the way of all monsters. I'll use the tunnel the elves used to enter the bank. I must clear the way through the sewers of all monsters. Monsters Killed I killed the creatures in the sewer. Time to talk to Yaevinn. The monsters are dead, the passage is clear. The Fugitive :Help Yaevinn: Yaevinn managed to escape to Vivaldi's house. The elf gave the banker the documents he recovered. Yaevinn owes me. I know where to find him if I need to talk to him. Yaevinn has found refuge at Vivaldi's. The elf owes me a debt of gratitude. or :Foil Yaevinn:Yaevinn fled into the sewers. Can I catch him? I must follow him through the tunnel the Scoia'tael used to get here. I must follow Yaevinn through the tunnel the Scoia'tael used to enter the bank. Yaevinn Fled Unfortunately, Yaevinn managed to escape. I should inform burgomeister Velerad. Velerad needs to learn of Yaevinn's escape. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III es:Esterilla de Oro